


To the World and To Eachother

by MrWhite



Category: Knockaround Guys (2001)
Genre: Bi, Bisexual, F/M, Friendship, Gay, Knockaround Guys, Love, M/M, Matty Demaret - Freeform, Romance, Taylor Reese - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWhite/pseuds/MrWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically describes how Matty and Taylor feel. Based mostly on Matty. Another take on Matty's love life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the World and To Eachother

Matty and Taylor were really good friends. They met each other when they were young, and had always considered each other to be their best friend. They felt tenderly toward each other, more so than with anyone else. They were comfortable together, were able to relate to each other in a number of ways. They also had differences, which helped the both of them open up to other ideas. Taylor was more logical and Matty more emotional.

Matty was an Aries and born in 1974. He was 28 years old by the time the group went to Montana to find the bag of Benny Chains', Matty's father's, money. Being an Aries, he had energy in him and had a hard time being bored. He was always stimulated by one thing or another and that was the way he liked it. He was an emotional person, but most of the time it wasn't apparent, because he would hide it from the people he felt he couldn't trust.

Generally, though, Matty liked people and enjoyed getting to know others. And people enjoyed getting to know him; he was charming, polite, kind, generous. Not to mention full of life and entertaining. Though at times he could be quiet, sitting silently, thinking to himself. He was very thoughtful from time to time but it would pass and he'd go back to the old Matty, interacting rather than observing from a distance.

He was able to relax when Taylor was around. Taylor understood him and didn't wonder why he acted the way he did; he knew everything about Matty, after they spent years together growing up. Matty would tell Taylor his most personal secrets, and felt comfort to do so, because Taylor always was a good listener and didn't judge Matty in any negative way. He was only ever there for him, taking care of him, making sure he was alright. He offered him advice, the most sincere, and he always got Matty thinking. He was kind to Matty, truly cared about him. Matty never felt comfortable enough to be as vulnerable with anybody else but Taylor. He enjoyed sitting close to Taylor, pressed against his side, feeling him.

Matty had always been a bit promiscuous. He never dated, but mostly fooled around with friends and aquaintances. He didn't plan on dating anyone unless he considered them to be the right one. But they usually weren't, because Matty had expected people to treat him and kindly as he treated them, to be as selfless, as moral. He let them have his body, but when it came to his heart, that was reserved for Taylor.

In public, Matty would sometimes go to hug Taylor but Taylor was uneasy about it, not willing to let his friends or any other on lookers to know about how deep their feelings for each other ran. He would often replace it with a hand-shake or a squeeze of the shoulder. Matty would be momentarily disappointed, but he knew Taylor only did it because he didn't want anyone to judge. And thinking about it, Matty didn't really want anyone to know how much they cared, either. To the outside world, they wanted to look like tough guys, real men. On the inside, though, and only to each other, they would show their true selves, who were less tough and more emotional, more sensitive.

Growing up, Matty only messed around with a few guys. He spent most of sex life with women. He enjoyed dominating rather than being dominated and was more interested in being in control than being controlled. When he did mess with guys, he was always on top - even when being penetrated, he would ride the guy instead of let him take over. It's where he felt comfortable.

The first time he let somebody else take over was with Taylor. Their first touches were gentle and slow, deliberate and sincere. They made a lot of eye contact. But once things started heating up, their passion increased and they became rough and vigorous, kissing each other ferociously. Matty was rougher than Taylor, as Taylor wouldn't dare risk hurting Matty, while Matty knew Taylor was strong enough to take it. When they finally became one, Matty was on his back with Taylor above him, between his legs. Taylor moved slowly and cautiously, but soon Matty hinted at the fact that he wanted it rougher and Taylor did so. Once they both had their release, they relaxed in bed and watched TV, both smoking a cigarette.

They continued to fool around, year after year, though they never made anything obvious. It was always a secret for them, and they sometimes still fooled around with women when the urge came along. Both Matty and Taylor understood that the other needed a woman, sometimes, so their relationship remained open, but only to woman, never another man. And both knew, that no matter what happened, their hearts always belonged to each other and nobody would ever be able to change that.

The end.


End file.
